The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!
is the ninety-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is June 25, 2017. Summary The time for the Tournament of Power draws near, and before it begins, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction, and their Angels of the 4 universes exempt from entering (Universe 1, Universe 5, Universe 8, and Universe 12) arrive and observe the fighting stage. They comment that the stage looks plain, but accept this as no decorations are needed for a competition of power. They wonder if this stage would be able to stay stabilized as the matches go on. Great Priest arrives, telling them that the two Zen-Oh are in their antechamber waiting for the tournament to begin. Great Priest explains that the fighting stage is created from Kachi Katchin, a material harder than Katchin of Universe 7. Great Priest offers them to test the stage out, believing Zen-Oh to be bored until the tournament begins, and Liquiir, God of Destruction of Universe 8, happily accepts, wanting to show Zen-Oh their superiority over the other universes. Liquiir, along with Iwne and Arack, the Gods of Destruction of Universes 1 and 5 respectively, prepare to battle in a free-for-all using the Tournament of Power's rules. Geene, the God of Destruction of Universe 12, is asked why he won't be competing, and he replies the results would be obvious. The match begins, and the three Gods of Destruction begin fighting each other to such intensity that their movements can barely be seen and each attack decimates part of the fighting stage's floor. The three collide huge energy attacks, creating a large crater. Great Priest calls the match to an end, and the three Gods thank each other, also asking if Zen-Oh was satisfied with their match. Great Priest shows that Zen-Oh did not watch their match because they are taking a nap, and Great Priest also requests the perplexed Gods to repair the fighting stage, as he will be too busy opening the gates. Meanwhile, in Universe 7, everyone goes on their guard as they reunite with Frieza. Frieza notes that there are some familiar faces, and Beerus threatens him if he does anything stupid. Vegeta mocks Frieza for his Halo, and Frieza says he'll give him his own if he wants. Tien asks Goku if he really wants him to be a member, and Goku says he'll keep Frieza in check, and he is needed since no one else would be suitable to replace Buu. Yamcha shows up with Puar and Oolong, and says he only wished he got picked. Shin tries to explain to the team their strategy to win, and Vegeta says that all they need to do is take out the ones who look strong, and Frieza agrees, much to Vegeta's chagrin. Piccolo calms Vegeta down by reminding him that his son and daughter will be erased if Universe 7 loses. Shin explains the strategy to the group: stick together and preserve their stamina, and to also avoid fighting alone and work together to fight opponents, using two people to fight one opponent, three people to fight two opponents, and so on. Goku wonders if that's a little unfair, and Vegeta agrees since Saiyans do not rely on numbers to fight. Gohan and Piccolo agree to maintain command since Goku and Vegeta will most definitely not rely on teamwork. Whis instructs everyone to hold hands in a circle, and Vegeta is completely against participating in a "friendship circle" with Frieza. Vegeta hesitates holding Frieza's hand, until Beerus angrily steps in-between them. Whis contacts Great Priest, who uses his power to instantly teleport the group to the fighting stage. As they leave, Bulma wishes them luck and Yamcha ponders how the fate of the universe is in their hands. Goku is fascinated at the stage, and soon the groups of the other universes arrive, first being Team Universe 4. Beerus notes to Whis that they could have teleported without holding hands, but Whis was jokingly attempting to raise the team's morale, even though Beerus says that almost tore it apart. Android 18 directs the group's attention to the side of the stage, revealing pure darkness. Whis reminds the team that they cannot fly to counter falling off the stage, and Goku confirms this by attempting to fly, showing that their Flight is nullified. Android 17 directs the group to Team Universe 10, showing that a couple bird-like warriors are flying, and Whis says that they can do so manually due to their wings. Whis, Beerus, Shin and Old Kai head to the spectator seats, wishing the warriors good luck. Team Universe 6 has arrived, and Frost introduces himself to the group, particularly Frieza. Goku says hello to Hit, and Cabba reunites with his de facto mentor, Vegeta, introducing him to Caulifla and Kale. Goku tries to shake Caulifla's hand, but Caulifla slaps it away, saying she's not going to be buddy-buddy with an opposing universe. Goku agrees with her. Krillin asks Master Roshi if he's okay with going against women, and Roshi says he has overcome his weakness. Team Universe 9 shows resentment towards Universe 7, but show confidence in their warriors. Frost and Frieza engage in a secret conversation, agreeing to work with each other. Grand Priest is contacted by Team Universe 11, and as they arrive, Goku, Vegeta and Cabba feel their ki and stand on guard. Caulifla says if Universe 7's Saiyans are afraid, then they are nothing to worry about. Goku goes to greet the Pride Troopers, wanting to settle his business with Toppo. Toppo says he is uninterested with personal squabbles, and he is determined to fight to save his universe. Goku tries to greet Jiren, but Jiren suddenly appears behind Goku, telling him to get lost. Goku wonders how he got behind him, and Liquiir, Iwne and Arack notice the warriors gathering and they pick up the pace, with everyone being forced to dodge the blocks they're throwing around, but to Goku's surprise, Jiren is unfazed as the blocks narrowly pass by him. The fighting stage is finished, and every universe has gathered. Goku notices a Yardrat on Team Universe 2, saying they should watch out for him if he knows Instant Transmission. The group also notices that Universe 4 has only 8 warriors, but Tien realizes that even though it's faint, he can sense the presence of the remaining two, who are concealing themselves. Every universe is formally introduced, and Gohan says that once the fight begins, they should gather and strengthen their defense, and to work together to fight, however Vegeta and Frieza disagree. The two Zen-Oh greet everyone and tell them to make this fight exciting to watch. Thus, the Tournament of Power is about to officially begin. Battles *Iwne vs. Arack vs. Liquiir Trivia * This is the last episode in the Japanese version where Hiromi Tsuru voices Bulma due to her death. Her final line is We're counting on you, everyone". Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Satō *'Animation Supervisor' - Hiroyuki Itai, Joey Calangian & Noel Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Jin Inaba, Atsushi Nikaido, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Kenji Miuma, Hiroyuki Itai, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Yong-ce Tu, Miyuki Yokoyama, Miyako Tsuji Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga